Chris Cage (CCWA)
Chris Trottier (Born February 11th, 1992), better known as Chris Cage is a Canadian-American professional E-Wrestler best known for his appearences in Charismatic Clash Wrestling Assosiation (CCWA) and WCW Revolution as well as his success in both the Singles and Tag Team divisions. He is currently signed to Hard-Core Wreslting League (HCWL), Mayhem Wrestling Alliance (MWA), Global Wrestling Society (GWS) and Xtreme Outcast Wrestling (XOW) as well as many other independent divisions. Often known for his creative promo styles and various joke gimmicks, he is best known for his rebelious attitude and his undefeated streak in the Charismatic Cage (51-0). Overall Chris has won a total of 165 World Championships, most notably the CCWA Championship twice (In both it's original run and it's relaunch, where he is noted as the overall longest reigning CCWA Champion in history), the CCWA World Heavyweight Championship twice, a former CCWA Undisputed Champion and numerous time CCWA Tag Team Champion with partner and sometimes rival Abyss. He is the first Triple Crown Champion and Grand Slam Champion in CCWA and was inducted into the CCWA Hall of Fame in 2008, and again in 2010 with Abyss as Chris' Coalition. Aside from World Championship success, he is credited with several Midcard and Tag Team Championship successes, often teaming with former rivals Abyss, Samurai, Titan, Lycan Dave and Ken Kendo (Prior to his death in late 2013). A multiple time Hall of Famer, Cage achieved the title "Legend" in 2013 and continues to wrestle in several Federations. Debut and Singles success; Teaming and feuding with Abyss On November 17th, 2003, Cage was offered a contract to CCWA (Then CWA for Clash Wrestling Association) after management approved his debut promo. He quickly entered the CCWA Championship picture and faced Abyss (Played by Jeff McCanlis) at New Years Revolution in the Charismatic Cage, a match of Cage's own creation. He defeated the previously undefeated Abyss and in doing so, retired Abyss and took ownership of CWA, rebranding it CCWA, becoming the first CCWA Champion. At Clash of Champions, Cage was attacked by Ken Kendo prior to Kendo's World Heavyweight Championship match, and in the proccess was called as his mystery opponent for the Championship. He defeated Kendo after using his own finisher, the "Kendo Kutter" and became the first World Heavyweight Champion and first Undisputed Champion. However later in the night he was defeated by the returning Abyss for the CCWA Championship after interferance from Ken Kendo, injuring him and forcing him to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship. On May 14th, 2004, Cage made his return on Downfall when Bananas attacked Ken Kendo after he lost his championship match by DQ. The night after on CCWAWrestling.com it was announced that Cage would face Kendo in a Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Masquerade Massacre, which he lost after interferance from Abyss. A rematch was announced for CharisMania III, which he won after reversing a Kendo Kutter into a BHC (Black Hole Codebreaker). Cage would go on to hold the Championship for a record 463 days before losing it to Lycan Dave at Clash of Champions, and per agreement retired Cage in the World Championship matches. Cage spent the rest of 2004 winning several Midcard Championships, completing the Triple Crown, Grand Slam and many other accomplishments. At New Years Revolution 2005, Cage faced Voices of the Night (Samurai and Lycan Dave) for the CCWA Tag Team Championships. After announcing that he had a mystery partner, at the Pay-Per-View it was revealed that Abyss would team with him, starting Chris' Coalition. They defeated Voices of the Night that night after their tag team finisher, "The Impalment" (A combination of the Black Hole Slam and CageAssault). They would hold the titles thirteen more times before dissolving at CharisMania V, when Cage turned heel and attacked Abyss after he failed to win the CCWA Championship from Titan. The two clashed at Fatal Breakdown in a Tables Match, which Cage would go on to win after a distraction from Titan. The next night on Downfall it was revealed that Titan had joined Chris' Coalition, and that Abyss had been dethroned. CCWA would dissolve after their final Pay-Per-View, Xtreme Rising, where Cage had partook in a 20-Man Battle Royal for the CCWA Championship, a match that was won by Xeven. After CCWA dissolved, Cage would sign on with several indipendant Federations, mot notibly WCW Revolution. After several cryptic messages, Cage made his debut on November 17th, 2008 by attacking the WCW-R Champion Miles Dykon, helping Desmond Niles win the Championship in a No DQ Match. At StarBurst, it was announced that Cage would face both Miles and Desmond for the WCW-R Championship in a Barbed Wire Mayhem Match, which would be won by Desmond after Abyss made his debut attacking Cage and preventing him from brekaing the pinfall. After three years of winning Tag Team Championships and Midcard Championships, Cage met Miles in the Charismatic Cage at Starrcade VIII for the WCW-R Championship in a Ladder Match, which he won. The next night, it was announced Cage was among the six people put into the Hall of Fame, and that WCW Revolution was sold, making Cage the final WCW-R Champion. After a year competing in the independent Federations, Cage was signed onto RolePlay Matches, a WWE-based Federation, which he won several Championships including the WWE, World Heavyweight and ECW Championships. After being shut down and retiring for three months, Cage signed with XOW, GWS, HCWL and MWA. Winning World, Midcard and Tag Team Championships in each group, Cage also entered the XOW and GWS Hall of Fames in 2013. CCWA would briefly relaunch where Cage would win and hold the CCWA Championship for over a year before shutting down due to inactivity, where he signed with EGA and EGW. XOW Debut and departure(s) On September 7th 2012, Chris Cage signed with XOW and was inerted into a feud with Mike Muncy. The feud was scrapped due to arguments with both sides and both parties denying to face each other. Chris Cage was then placed into a feud with Mark Ress for the XOW Championship and defeated him on a weekly show, immediately being stripped by then-owner Christopher Williams and the belt being placed back onto mark Ress. A storyline was then planned for Chris Cage to face off with Tony Rusin but Chris Cage left the Company before any plans were put into action due to Cage stating "He needed some time off". On October 17th, Chris Cage officially left the XOW. In November 2012, Chris Cage returned for a few days considering signing back with the Federation until a few Superstars made Cage reject the re-signing and depart once again. EGW Debut and pursuit of the EGW World Heavyweight Championship Cage made his debut in late 2012 after signing a one year contract with then-owner, Jeffrey Romans, and appeared against the EGW World Heavyweight Champion Sketch Grafitti in a non-title which Cage won. After the match, it was announced that Cage would face Sketch at Wrestle Kingdom for the EGW World Heavyweight Championship. At Wrestle Kindom, Cage lost the match after Jeffrey decided to keep the Championship on Sketch. Cage would wrestle in the midcard for several months before getting his rematch, only to be screwed once again. Following Sketch's departure from EGW, Cage would be named to face Phantom for the vacant EGW World Hevayweight Championship. On the last weekly show before the Pay-Per-View, Cage would come out and warn that if he was to be screwed again, he'd walk out of EGW and "leave the Federation without any legitimate wrestler to it's credit". At SummerBash, Cage would defeat Phantom and win the EGW World Hevayweight Championship, completing both the Triple Crown and Grand Slam Championships at the same time. The next night Cage would sign the first ever Legends Contract with EGW, and was named the second inductee for the 2013 EGW Hall of Fame. Departure and re-signing with XOW After an incident with one of the new owners, Clif Wood, Cage departed with EGW and resigned with XOW. He was immediately entered into a match with Rudra Strife for the XOW Millennium Championship, which Cage would win. He would lose the Champiosnhip three months later to Jade Phoenix and was entered into the Tag Team divison, where he would win the gold twice with different partners. At XtremeMania, Cage was booked in three matches, firstly a Triple Treat Match with Micheal Johnson and Mark Ress for the #1 Contendership to the XOW Brass Knuckles Championship, secondly the annual Cash in the Vault Match, and lastly a CharisMania I rematch with Abyss in the Charismatic Cage, all of which he would win. Although never getting his Brass Knuckles Championship match, he would be entered into an Elimination Chamber match for the XOW Championship in October which he would win, earning his second XOW Championship. After holding it for close to a month, he would drop it to Chris Fury and a week later cash in his Cash in the Vault Briefcase on Zaire Thorne successfully to become XOW World Heavyweight Champion, losing it directly after as Nero Reigns attacked him and cashed in his own briefcase. Character change and Semi-Retirement While wrestling in UCWF, Cage made an announcement stating he was entering a semi-retired state, only signing legend contracts with most Federations other then a few. After a promo on January 27th, 2014, Cage departed from the promotion and proceeded to do such with several Federations, leaving an scarce handful that he signed on with in mid to late 2012 or early 2013. Championships and Accomplishments CCWA - Charismatic Clash Wrestling Association *CCWA Champion x2 (First) *CCWA World Heavyweight Champion x2 (First) *CCWA Undisputed Champion x1 (First, only) *CCWA Tag Team Champion x15 *CCWA Intercontinental Champion X3 *CCWA United States Champion X1 *CCWA X-Division Champion X1 *CCWA Legends Champion X2 *King of the Mountain (2005) *King of the Ring (2007) *Mr. Money in the Bank (2007) *Royal Rumble Winner (2006) *Triple Crown Champion *Grand Slam Champion *CCWA Hall of Fame - Class of 2008 & 2010 (2010 for Chris' Coalition during the anniversary show) GWS - Global Wrestling Society *GWS Champion x2 *GWS World Heavyweight Champion x2 *GWS Undisputed Champion x1 *GWS Impact Champion x2 *GWS X-Division Champion x4 *GWS Conquest Champion x1 *GWS Warrior's Champion x1 *GWS Omega Championship x2 *GWS Gold Rush Champion x2 (Final) *GWS World Tag Team Champion x4 *Triple Crown Champion *Grand Slam Champion *GWS Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 GWX - Global Wrestling Xtreme *GWX World Heavyweight Champion x1 (First, only) GWA - Global Wrestling Association *GWA World Heavyweight Champion x1 (Longest, most defenses) *GWA Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 XWS - Xtreme Wrestling Society *XWS World Heavyweight Champion x1 (First) *XWS Tag Team Champion WWN - World Wrestling Nonstop *WWN World Heavyweight Champion x2 (First) *WWN Champion x3 *WWN Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 oCw - outcast Championship wrestling *oCw Champion x1 IWF - Indoor Wrestling Federation *IWF Champion x1 *IWF World Heavyweight Champion x1 *IWF Tag Team Champion x2 *IWF Hall of Fame - Class of 2012 PS - Project Shoot *PS World Heavyweight Champion x4 *PS Champion x1 *PS Tag Team Champion x3 *PS Charismatic Champion x1 (First) *SCN Champion x1 (First, only (Became the Charismatic Championship)) *PS Television Champion x1 *Project Shoot Hall of Fame - Class of 2012 WCW-R - WCW Revolution *WCW-R Champion x1 (Final) *WCW-R Tag Team Champion x9 *WCW-R Trigon Champion x2 *WCW-R Canadian Champion x2 (First) *WCW-R Hall of Fame - Class of 2011 WPW - Wolfpac Pro Wrestling *WPW Champion x1 *WWE Championship x2 *WWE World Heavyweight Champion x5 *WWE Tag Team Champion x3 *WPW Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 XOW - Xtreme Outcast Wrestling *XOW Champion x2 *XOW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *XOW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Champion x4 *XOW Tag Team Champion x4 *XOW Millennium Champion x2 *XOW Intercontential Champion x2 *XOW Universal Champion x1 *XOW Ultra Violent Champion x3 *XOW European Champion x1 *XOW United States Champion x3 *XOW Intercontential Champion x2 *XOW International Champion x3 *XOW Hardcore Champion x3 *XOW Xtreme Champion x4 *Mr. Cash in the Vault (2013) *XOW Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 HCWL - Hard Core Wrestling League *HCWL Champion x1 * HCWL World Heavyweight Champion x1 *cWo Heavyweight Champion x1 (First) * cWo Cyberdyne Champion x1 * cWo Tag Team Champion x1 (W/ Filth; final) * HCWL X-Division Champion x1 *HCWL LiveWire Champion x1 *HCWL Tag Team Champion x2 *HCWL Cyberdyne Champion x1 * HCWL Hardcore Champion x1 * HCWL All American Champion x1 (Final) * HCWL Television Champion x1 (Final) *Mr. Cash in the Vault (2013; final) *HCWL Hall of Fame - Class of 2014 * 2014 Tag Team of the Year (W/ Filth) * Triple Crown Champion * Grand Slam Champion * cWo Triple Crown Champion MWA - Mayhem Wrestling Alliance *MWA World Heavyweight Champion x1 *MWA Nightmare Champion x1 *MWA International Champion x1 *MWA Xtreme Champion x1 *MWA Tag Team Champion x2 *MWA Royal Mayhem Winner (2013) WWE Attitude *WWE World Heavyweight Champion x1 *WWE Intercontinental Champion X1 *WWE Hardcore Champion X1 *NWA/TNA Television Champion X1 (Final as just TNA) *NWA/TNA X-Division Champion x1 *WCW Hardcore Champion X1 *ECW World Heavyweight Champion x1 (Final) *WWE Attitude Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 WWE Attitude Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 RPM - RolePlay Matches *WWE Champion X1 *World Heavyweight Champion X1 *ECW Champion X1 *ROH Champion X1 (First) *WCW Champion X1 *WCW World Heavyweight Champion X2 *UFC Champion (Unofficial, was a joke Title Match) X1 *WWE Cruiserweight Champion X1 *ECW Tag Team Champion X1 *ECW TV Champion X1 *NWA National Heavyweight Champion X1 (First) *WCW Undisputed Champion x1 *RPM Hall of Fame - Class of 2013 WWE/RPM-A (RPMA) - WWE/RolePlay Matches Attitude *ECW Champion X2 *WWE US Champion x1 *NWA Tag Team Champion x1 EGW - Elite Generation Wrestling *EGW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *EGW Tag Team Champion x2 *EGW Nightmare Champion x3 *EGW Cruiserweight Champion x1 *EGW Hall of Fame - Class of 2012 wCw - wolfpack Championship wrestling *wCw Champion x1 (Final) *wCw Tag Team Champion x4 *wCw Cruiserweight Champion x2 *wCw Rising Star Champion x3 CCWF - Charismatic Clash Wrestling Federation *CCWF Champion x2 *CCWF Tag Team Champion x2 *CCWF International Champion x1 *CCWF Hardcore Champion x1 WGWF - World Generation Wrestling Federation *WGWF World Hevayweight Champion x1 (First) *WGWF Tag Team Champion x1 *WGWF Untied States Champion x2 *WGWF Mixed Tag Team Champion x1 XWL - Xtreme Wrestling League *XWL World Heavyweight Champion x1 MWS - Magnum Wrestling Society *MWS World Heavyweight Champion x1 PCW - Philadelphia Championship Wrestling *PCW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *PCW Mr. Money in the Bank x1 (First) eWo - Extreme Wrestling Orginization * eWo Champion x2 * eWo Tag Team Champion x2 (W/ Ben Anderson & Chris Fury; First w/ Fury) * eWo Global Champion x1 * Hall of Fame - Class of 2014 * Second Triple Crown Champion * Ultimate Warrior Memorial Trophy (2014 Battle Royal) Independant Federations *WWE Champion x12 *WWE World Hevayweight Champion x11 *ECW Champion x9 *WCW Champion x9 *ROH Champion x6 *NWA Champion x5 *TNA Champion x4 In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' Black Hole Codebreaker (BHC) - Innovated The Art of Breaking (Paydirt) 2013-Present Carbon Footprint (Bicycle Kick) 2003-2008, used rarely thereafter Ashes to Ashes (Leap of Faith) 2006-Present, used mainly under the "Archangel" gimmick 115 (Pelé Kick, sometimes from the top rope) 2003-2006;2012-Present Charismatic Disaster (Compilation of Air Sabu, Arabian Facebuster and Arabian Slkullcrusher) 2013-2013 Kendo Kutter (Used in tribute to Kenneth "Kendo" Collins) 2013-Present Reaper's Fang (Vertical suplex dropped to a spike DDT) 2014-Present - Innovated *'Signature Moves' Raven Effect - 2005-2010, used rarely thereafter Diamond Cutter - 2003-Current Rolling Thunder - 2003-Current Jackhammer - 2007-Current (Impaler's) Spear - 2005-Present, called "Impalers Spear" under the "Impaler" gimmick CageAssault (F-5, Sometimes from the top rope) - Innovated Over Under (Leap Frog turned into a Rolling DDT) - Innovated *'Submission moves' Kimura Lock - 2013-Present Vipers Grasp (Leg Scissors on the Opponents Arm and Mandible Claw) - Innovated Crippler Crossface (Used in tribute to Chris Benoit) 2007-Current Lasso From El Paso (Used in tribute to Eddie Guerrero) 2006-Present Sanity Assassination (Modified Octopus Hold targeting the opponent's neck) 2013-Present *'Nicknames' "The Sanity Assassin" "The Natural Disaster" "The Imapler" "Archangel" "The Instant Classic" *'Entrance themes' Ripped - Show Me - 2006-2007 Nevermore - The Sanity Assassin - 2007;2013 (Used for "The Sanity Assassin" gimmick) Dale Oliver - Take Over - 2007-2009;2013 (V3, used in both Singles and Chris' Coalition) Static-X - Crash - 2009-2011 Two Steps From Hell - Archangel - 2011;2013 (Used for the "Archangel" gimmick) Thousand Foot Krutch - We Are - 2011-2012 (Used while being in The Nexus then Singles) Winds of Plague - The Impaler - 2012;2013 (Used for "The Impaler" gimmick) Our Lady Peace - Whatever - 2012 (Used in tribute to Chris Benoit) Starfield - Natural Disaster - 2012-2013 (Used for "The Natural Disaster" gimmick) Story of the Year - Just Close Your Eyes - 2013 Three Days Grace - The Good Life - 2013-Present (Used while in Chris' Coalition) System of a Down - Prison Song - 2013;2014 (Main theme throughout 2013) System of a Down - Science - 2013 (Used as Final 2013 Theme) Tech Nine - Straight out the Gate - 2014 Make Them Suffer - Widower - TBD (Final) Midnight Syndicate - Grisly Reminder - 2014-Present (Jericho Cross) Jimmy Hart/Nirvana - Self High Five/Smells Like Teen Spirit - 2003-Present (Chris Youngblood) Jim Johnson - Ministry - 2009-Present (Damion Monistry) Billing Information Birth name: Christopher-Raymond Youngblood Trottier Ring name(s): Chris Cage Jericho Cross Chris Youngblood Billed height: 6 ft 5 Billed weight: 225 lb Born: February 11, 1992 (age 22) Miami, Florida Resides: London, Ontario, Canada Billed from: Detroit, Michigan (Formerly Miami, Florida) Debut: 2003 Twitter: @ChrisCageBHC